


Just a Kiss

by ghostofviper



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Maybe all I want is a kiss” and “I like the feisty ones”





	Just a Kiss

The two of you had been circling each other for a while now, each of you testing the waters and getting a feel for one another. You didn’t see each other nearly as often as you would prefer, only crossing paths every few weeks or so, but you looked forward to your interactions with Jimmy Jacobs more than anything. 

He wasn’t like anyone you had ever met before and that intrigued you. Jimmy didn’t conform to societal standards. He marched to the beat of his own drum and fuck anyone who didn’t like it. You admired his outlook on life and found in the brief conversations you had with him that you shared a lot of the same philosophies. The fact that he wasn’t put off by your sometimes abrasive personality won him a lot of points in your books. A lot of people couldn’t handle your blunt nature and fiery temperament. 

On the other hand Jimmy seemed to find it a turn on. When you had challenged him over some stupid comment he had made, instead of getting huffy and running off to pout like so many men Jimmy had gotten a wide grin and the interest in his eyes had gleaned as he said. 

“I like the feisty ones.” 

It had thrown you for a loop and you weren’t sure if you should smack him or kiss him and by the time you had made up your mind he was long gone, leaving a trail of glitter in his zombie princess wake. 

You had decided it was make or break time. You were tired of playing games and were ready to see if there were legs to this thing between you and Jimmy. Now you had him alone, away from prying eyes in the storage room you had pushed him into. Jimmy leaned against the wall, eyes bright with desire and arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his full lips. 

“Did you drag me in here to have your evil way with me?” He teased the tip of his tongue darting out to lick his lip drawing your eyes to the movement. 

“Maybe I don’t want to have my way with you,” You replied stalking towards him. “Maybe all I want is a kiss.” You continued on your trajectory until you were standing chest to chest with him, your palms flattening on the wall above each of his shoulders. 

“There’s no such thing as just a kiss for us,” Jimmy said his hungry eyes on you as your lips hovered millimeters apart from his. 

“You sure about that?” You asked, your breath warm on Jimmy’s mouth. Your lips were practically itching to touch his, desire coiling in your belly. 

“I am.” Jimmy affirmed. 

“Good.” You said lowering your lips to his in the first of many kisses. And wouldn’t you know Jimmy was right? There was no such thing as just a kiss for the two of you.


End file.
